The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for storing a razor and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for storing a razor that may extend the life of the razor.
Conventional razors are often used, rinsed in water, and stored, typically with water droplets still present on the razor blade. This residual water may damage and dull the razor blade, shortening the useful life of the razor.
One example of a conventional razor storage device uses oil to keep the blade continually wet to extend its life. This system, however, requires the user to wipe oil from the blade prior to use.
As can be seen, there is a need for a razor storage system that may extend the life of a razor.